Memories Forgotten
by Kristine Eli
Summary: When two members of the Urameshi team lose all their human memories, what will the other two do to save their friends? Watch as they race against time to save their friends from the grips of the Makai. Author note: There is going to be shounen-ai in this just in case you don't like that :P Thank you to those reading and reviewing! :) I really appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

They ran with the speed of a dozen cheetahs grouped as one. They moved in perfect unison, each taking step right after the other. But that did not stop it. That did not stop the wave that followed them, chasing them down as if they were the last survivors in the Makai.

In reality, they were the only ones being chased. The one with blood-red eyes was the first to realize this. He could not understand why or how this could have happened and why of all people it decided to target, it targeted them. But it had. And now they ran for their lives.

He was caught first. The one with the stunning beauty, so stunning, that many questioned how a human could possibly have gained such incredible looks. They even questioned his masculinity! But he was indeed a boy, and he was the first to be trapped.

The invisible wave that each boy had felt paused now as it trapped its first victim.

"Kurama!" The boy with slicked back hair called. He tried to run back, he tried to save his friend. But it was too late.

Already the wave encompassed him, his last words, "Keep going! You have a-" With that the wave swallowed him. The once visible wave vanished and begun its trek of keeping up with the boys again.

The carrot topped boy swallowed and pulled his best friend away, "Yusuke! We have to go! MOVE!"

The large boy pushed Yusuke to his feet and they began their run again.

"Where's Hiei?!" Yusuke screamed.

Almost as if the name was a teleportation device for him, the boy with blood-red eyes appeared next to them, his long black cloak trailing behind him.

Hiei looked at his comrades, at these two human boys whom he had come to trust over the years they had now spent fighting. Even the idiot Kuwabara, the idiot carrot head, had grown on him, though he still disliked the thought of him getting close to his sister. Yet he had come to consider these to two guys his comrades, his companions, his friends. A sharp pain struck his chest as he saw that it was only two of his friends who now ran beside him.

_Kurama….._ he thought sadly as he saw that only two remained with him.

While in his thoughts though, he had failed to notice that another of his friends had been caught. He watched in horror as the wave became visible once more. It swallowed the boy greedily. He could imagine a tongue licking its lips as it finished taking another of his friends.

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara cried.

"MOVE!" Hiei yelled just as Kuwabara had yelled earlier.

Kuwabara knew he had to keep going and so they did. But they were growing weary. Especially Kuwabara. It was as if the wave sensed the fatigue that was taking over the boys. It licked its lips once more and dove forward, reaching Kuwabara easily. The bulky boy gave a yell as he was taken into the wave; Hiei only watched in horror as the fool was taken in.

But then, just as suddenly as the wave had taken him in, it spit Kuwabara back out and lashed out Hiei.

Hiei blinked as a tingly feeling crept across his entire body. It was as if a thousand bugs crawled over his body, leaving no room for him to feel safe. Then there was a tugging at what he realized was his demon form but he controlled it easily since the form he was in now was also his demonic form. The wave seemed to realize this and, rather reluctantly, pulled away from him.

Then, just as suddenly as the waved had appeared, it disappeared.

Hiei blinked and stared at Kuwabara as he realized that they were the only two left untouched by the invisible wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama rubbed his head as he awoke from what felt like a long nap. He sat up and quickly took a survey of his surroundings.

_What part of the Makai am I in?_ Kurama thought.

He continued to look around, but found nothing that gave any clue as to where he was. Finally, with a shrug, he rose.

_Thump._ Kurama looked down to see a sack lying on the ground with its contents scattered out. He slowly reached for it, wondering if it could possibly be a trap. He almost never carried a sack; especially one that he considered only foolish demons who wanted to get caught wore. So, ever so slowly, he picked up the pack and turned it inside out with only the speed a fox demon could possess. What fell on the floor surprised him more than the actual sack.

Inside of the sack lay only food. Can after can of food. He stared at it with raised eyebrows.

_How unusual…_ he thought. He let the food lay on the food for a while, but when nothing detonated and no one came out to attack him, he began to riffle through the numerous cans. There he found another item he had failed to see. A picture. He cocked his head as he picked up. The picture was obviously of some ningen but, strangely, he felt a tugging at something within him.

_What is this feeling? _He asked himself. He stared closely at the picture, seeing if any of the humans stood out to him, but…

_No, I don't know any ningen. And why should I? Filthy, unworthy creatures indeed. _Kurama scoffed angrily. It was as if he could feel the stupid humans in front of him. He wanted nothing but to rip off their heads.

Still, he stared at the picture, analyzing its every detail. Four boys. Four wide smiles.

_They seem so happy…_ Kurama thought.

The two taller boys of the group stood grinning next to one another. The bulkiest boy stood to the left, waving and grinning happily at the camera. He had carrot orange hair and a huge frame compared to the other three. The boy that stood next to him was an amazing looking red head that he almost doubted himself as to whether that was a boy at all. He squished the head of a little blue creature atop the head of another boy that was standing right below him. This boy had dark black hair that hung all around him, dripping wet. Finally the last boy was to the left and standing underneath the carrot topped boy. He was the smallest of the four and had a defining white starburst shooting straight through all of his hair. They all wore plain white clothes that were completely soaked in water.

The picture tugged at something inside him. An odd feeling. Something he had only felt once. With someone he had cared so deeply for.

"Kurone!" Kurama felt a lone tear leave his eye as he recalled the death of his partner in crime, his best friend, and most of all, the death of his lover.

Quick as the kitsune he is, he stuck a few cans in his white robe pants that hung loosely on his legs. He was poised ready to leave when he turned back. He gave the picture a side long glance, and then snatched it up. He does not know what compelled him, what possessed him to take a picture that doesn't belong to him.

_I don't even know who these boys are!_ He screamed at whatever had made him grab the picture.

Still, he did not dare leave the picture because he can't help the feeling that it is connected to him, in a way he can't comprehend. He stuffed it inside his loosely hanging tunic shirt, gave another quick look around, then took off when there was nothing of value left for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A grin spread across his face as they approached him.

"Did you come here to battle Raizen's son? Has my fame spread so quickly?"

Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, whose eyes were narrowed at Yusuke as he stood in a cocky pose.

"What? Do you fear me before you even fight me?"

Kuwabara scoffed, "Hiei and I could easily take you on! He may be a shrimp, but I, Kazuma Kuwabara, make up for it with my unbeliev-"

He was cut off by a chaotic punch slamming across his face. Hiei watched Kuwabara fly somewhere behind him before he was forced to focus all his attention on Yusuke.

Yusuke moved forward with an abnormal speed that even Hiei questioned. It was not odd for Hiei to question something new, but with Yusuke anything was possible. Still this was too fast. Hiei continued to watch and dodge, when he realized that as Yusuke dealt out more and more hits, his hair began to grow longer and longer.

_Long black hair…_ Hiei let the processed the observation before he realized what was happening.

_Shit! He's changing into his demon form! So this is why he spoke of Raizen as his father._ Hiei shook his head and continued to avoid hits that were becoming increasingly powerful and faster.

"What the hell!? What are you doing Yusuke?" Hiei yelled as the blast of Yusuke's rei gun, now changing into youki energy, flew right past Hiei, barely missing him.

Yusuke simply grinned, "If you did not want to battle me, then why did you approach me? Little A-class demon and human, you should not have messed with a S-class demon."

Hiei gritted his teeth as he flit into the trees to take cover. He glanced at Kuwabara, who was passed out at the edge of the clearing, then looked back at Yusuke. He was becoming more and more enveloped by his demonic form and Hiei had no clue how to prevent it. He watched as the black tattoos shaped themselves around his lean, muscular body. His black hair continued to grow- it was nearly touching the floor already.

Hiei took in a deep breath and began summoning the Black Dragon that was sure to stop Yusuke. Just as he was about to unleash the Black Dragon he jumped out of the trees and surveyed the area in shock.

Yusuke had disappeared.

Hiei cursed out loud in an incoherent language, and then turned to Kuwabara.

_Yusuke is not one to leave in the middle of a fight… Something, or someone, must have called him away…_ Another curse left Hiei's lips as the thought came to his head.

Hiei could hear Kuwabara groaning as he came closer to him.

"Would you shut the hell up, you big loaf. "

"Shut up shrimp! Don't take your anger out on me because you couldn't contend against Urameshi, as usual."

"I could kill you right now if I chose to, you know that? You're completely defenseless as it is, not to mention you are a weakling." Hiei smirked at his comment and the reaction that followed.

Kuwabara's giant mouth hung open in astonishment. He quickly regained his composure and the narrowed his eyes at Hiei.

"Well shrimp, as much as I'd love to tear off that smirk from your face, we need to find Urameshi and Kurama. Any ideas?"

Hiei pondered any possible places where they may be until finally coming to two final locations.

"From what it looked like, it seemed Yusuke only remembered being Raizen's son so he has probably started heading toward Raizen's territory. Kurama is a different story. If he suffers the same ailment as Yusuke then he only has memories of the Makai. I cannot recall where Yoko Kurama dwelled. For Kurama we will have to meet at the rendezvous point and then make a guess from there."

Kuwabara stared at Hiei, "That's all you got for Kurama? Yusuke's situation is understandable but for Kurama? Really? You guys are supposed to be best friends and he never even discussed with you his life as Yoko Kurama?"

"Why should he tell me of his past," Hiei snarled, "There is no need to speak of it. The past is just that- the past. It lies behind us."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at Hiei, then shook his head, "If you say so shrimp. Well what should we do? Should we both head to the rendezvous point or go separate ways?"

Hiei deliberated on the two options, "Go our separate ways. We'll cover more ground. You start heading towards Raizen's territory and I will try and find Kurama. Try not to get yourself killed…"

Kuwabara gave him a brief smile, a nod, then turned and left heading in the direction of Raizen's territory.

As Hiei now stood alone he stared up at the sky and cursed once more, "Damn you Kurama. Now I have to go find you."

Hiei scoped the area, and then began his run towards the rendezvous.

_Please… Please… Kurama don't be hurt…. _Hiei thought before he focused his full attention on keeping himself covered from annoying demons.


	4. Chapter 4

So… I have not put any disclaimers and such in my previous chapters. I have barely noticed that most stories have some sort of disclaimer before the actually begins. I apologize.

Obviously the wonderfully terrific characters of Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me unfortunately. But I do own the rights to this story and its plot. This story belongs all to me and comes straight from mind.

Anyways this is my first long fanfiction. I'm pretty proud of it so far, I enjoy the storyline and I hope you like it as well. I'm excited to get through it. I get writers block quite often so I apologize for taking so long.

Please enjoy, review, comment, favorite. 3 I will forever appreciate it

v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v

Kuwabara allowed himself to slow down as he came closer to a figure who was simply standing there, waiting.

_What the… _Kuwabara thought when the figure suddenly came to stand before him

"I didn't really believe it. I had to come check when I felt a human in the presence of my heir and nothing was happening, I was surprised. Now I see though. You are that buffoon who stormed my castle with Yusuke and Kurama awhile back."

"Who're you calling a buffoon lady?! Besides Hiei's not here. He left." Kuwabara grimaced as Mukuro's eyes widened.

"He left? That little demon…" she then glared at Kuwarbara, who knew if looks could kill he'd be in his grave barbequed to a crisp and daggers sticking out of his chest.

"If you had not taken him from me he would be here! He would be safe!"

"La—" Mukoro glared at him, "I mean Mukoro, this is the Makai, if you really want him safe you'll let him stay in the Ningenkai."

"I said he could stay for two weeks and you took him for two months! And no you're on a stupid mission for Koenma correct?"

Kuwabara gulped, "Yeah we are. I'm looking for Yusuke. Has he passed by here?"

Mukoro rolled her eyes, "Yes, that idiot just passed. I called to him but he only turned grinned, then took off in the direction of Raizen's territory. What has—"

"Thank you Mukoro!" Kuwabara yelled as he took off after Yusuke, ignoring the beginning of Mukoro's question.

"Fool, now I see Hiei's dislike in this ningen," Mukoro whispered to herself.

Hiei looked around. He had lied. He was not headed to the rendezvous point as he had told Kuwabara. Instead he stood at the edge of a cliff. The very cliff he had once lost his mother's teargem.

_How many years ago was that? Six? Maybe seven? It feels like a lifetime…_ Hiei smiled at the thought.

Hiei sighed then reached for the necklaces that hung on his chest: three. One, his mother's teargem that belonged to him, two, his second mother's teargem that belonged to his sister, Yukina, and three, his own teargem, a shiny, pure black one.

_It was for you. Where are you… _Hiei sighed.

Hiei finally did it. His last resort, after having searched every place he thought Kurama could be at. He pulled off the bandana-ward, and let his jagan power spread out, reaching out towards the one thing he most desired.

_Found you! _A grin spread across Hiei's face as he ran towards his objective.

Yoko Kurama lay in the cave he last dwelled in with his partner-in all ways- Kuronue. He lay dreaming a dream he could not understand.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Where am I? _Yoko Kurama thought._

_He stood standing in a ningen room. It was pristine, impeccable._

"_What am I doing in a ningen—" Yoko Kurama was cut off when a door suddenly opened._

"_Hey Kurama!" Two boys came in, followed by two girls of a similar age as the boys._

_Yoko Kurama's eyes widened as he remembered the two boys._

The ones from the picture! But these are only two. Where are the other two? _Yoko Kurama pondered._

_With that thought, there was a tap on glass, followed by a gust of wind. _

"_Hiei, must you constantly enter in that fashion?" Yoko Kurama found himself saying with a small smile playing on his lips._

_He tried to cover his mouth, but his voice continued, "I have a door you know. That is how they entered after all." Yoko Kurama's arm went up automatically to point at the children who had just entered._

"_Hn." Yoko Kurama heard as he looked up, and came face to face with the black haired demon from the picture._

A cute one isn't he…? _A voice instead Yoko Kurama's mind murmured. _

Oh! Don't mind me! You'll eventually see who I am… _Yoko Kurama could hear the grin hidden in that statement._

I wonder if I am going insane, maybe that is why I am dreaming of ningens that only saw in a picture…

_Still, there remained a negligent feeling in his stomach as the ningen, plus demon, became more comfortable in his room. That same feeling continued throughout the odd dream and Yoko Kurama could not help but ponder how these boys were connected to him._

And the fourth boy… he has yet to make himself known in this illusion… _Yoko Kurama thought._

Hiei now stood outside a heavily guarded cave. But not by people, no, this cave stood surrounded by overgrown weeds and plants. Atrocities of the Makai that he knew no one but Kurama could have grown, whether intentionally or not. They grew tall and slithered like snakes in the air, moving this way and that.

Hiei let a rare smile slip through his usual guarded expression as he stepped closer to the mouth of the cave. The Makai plants immediately readied themselves to attack the intruder that was daring to disturb the dwelling space of their master.

Hiei smirked, "Stupid Makai weeds."


End file.
